


热松饼值得为之接吻一百万次

by zhucaicai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: 简介：他们怎么达成了接吻吉尼斯。警告：超级蠢，我已经无可救药地成为了双方脑残粉并且每时每刻都想要找个人来哭诉这件事，谁来拯救我吧拜托。





	热松饼值得为之接吻一百万次

他们开始接吻是因为新年倒数，纽约州岩层形成10亿年，累计起码诞生过200亿次新年倒数，直到第200亿零一次托尼才想出来接吻是新年倒数惯例这种谎话。

史蒂夫看起来困惑：“四十年代我们不这么做。”四十年代他们甚至不口爆。但结果是他们接吻了，就一个止步于上唇的吻来说，感觉非常不坏。简直暖意融融，史蒂夫睁大眼睛彻底定住的样子，完全值得跳起来一圈唱叮铃当。

托尼作出“这很正常”的表情拍他肩膀：“嗨先生，这不是你第一次和男人接吻吧。”就好像他真的相信史蒂夫会在别的什么黑暗小巷和同性接吻那样。

 

他们第二次接吻是因为一次蠢爆了、蠢爆了的掷骰子游戏，所有人都恨透了那游戏。

那骰子是托尼搞出来的。他发誓他只是无聊到头顶的蘑菇都开始撒孢子了，那导致他在一个20面骰子上胡写八道了半小时。

那该死的东西后来变成了他们之间的惩罚游戏，鬼知道是怎么回事，复仇者忽然变成了一个你忘关厨房水龙头就要面临20面骰酷刑的鞭身教徒组织。

托尼简直恨透这规则，不仅是因为一半以上的时间都是他在受这酷刑，并且因为无聊到蘑菇开始撒孢子的托尼•史达克简直无比刻薄而且想象力超群到极限。

他为此戴过娜塔莎挑选的领结（他会一辈子恨她），加入周四毛茸茸狗狗同好会（他真的真的当场休克了），甚至在TWITTER宣布自己爱罗伯特•帕丁森、手机待机画面也全是他（他干嘛不在名誉尚存时立刻死掉呢）。哪怕想一想余生还要持续忍受这些，他就怕得想要找个盥洗池把头整个扎进去。

所以当他们宣布他得再接受一轮骰子审判时，托尼只希望贾维斯可以立刻跳掉电源总闸。

“我不干这个。”他尝试把自己缩在沙发后面，“你们休想让我再碰那个。这太惨无人道，我宁愿去亲尼克•弗瑞的头顶……”

他完全是胡说八道，口不择言，娜塔莎却眯起眼睛：“你可以那么干。”

托尼立刻想吃掉自己的舌头：“那不算数！”

“你亲口说宁愿去吻他，”罗曼诺夫特工带着否认你就死定了的表情，“你说了就得去干。”

如果他每次说完都要做现在他都建立银河系驻猎户座代表处了。托尼努力为自己辩护，手忙脚乱拖上看起来可以充当援军的布鲁斯和史蒂夫，“拜托，布鲁斯，拜托，告诉她即使在红色高棉他们也不会这样做，这是丧心病狂，史蒂夫，你得阻止这个，团队精神不是放你同伴的血看着他去死。”

布鲁斯毫无义气地喃喃表示他可以放轻松（听起来像临终牧师），巴顿一脸求之不得，只有史蒂夫还勉强替他辩护，虽然那辩护法实在糟糕。

“这不太……体面，”托尼发誓体面一定是史蒂夫能想出的最恰当的词，后者努力说道，“我是说，这毕竟是我们内部的事，不应当牵涉到不必要的人。”

巴顿表示懂了：“所以吻弗瑞是不必要的行为。”

托尼真想奖励他一梭子子弹：“是的，聪明先生，没人想要吻独眼疯子头目。”

巴顿接着说：“那么内部事务的意思是你可以吻我们之中的人取而代之。”

然后这就是他第二次吻了史蒂夫。这次比第一次糟糕，他几乎被史蒂夫捏死，接着过肩摔在地上，虽然后者最终控制住自己没那么做。他肌肉绷紧表示他懂了这是怎么一回事，托尼乐观地猜想事情在往好的方向发展。

 

他们第三次接吻是因为蜂蜜星星。

那是托尼的礼拜六早餐，对他来说是晚餐，他可以倒一大碗牛奶蹲坐在餐桌前核对算式，嘲笑所有人并且拒绝被任何人嘲笑。

“要知道瑞士就靠它们存在*，”他高踞于餐椅之上，挖一大勺开始变软的星星们，同时嫌弃地看着史蒂夫从冰箱里找出他的蔬菜汁，“老天，那是兔子的食谱，史蒂夫。”

“人类需要纤维质和维生素，”史蒂夫回答。他显然刚晨间锻炼完毕然后冲了个澡，套着绷得过紧的白色T恤，从后颈一直湿到背脊，诚实地说这景象让托尼有点分心。

他的思维直接跳过了之后五分钟的对话，等他回过神来，史蒂夫已经坐到他对面，对着推到面前的儿童早餐皱鼻子。

“像婴儿食品。”他最终评价，尽量不伤害托尼的自尊心——他皱起鼻子的样子就像什么动物，还会耷拉耳朵，在托尼能想到阻止自己的方法之前他已经站起来，探身过去开始吻史蒂夫。

“但你苦得就像芹菜汁。”他用上舌头，最后说道。

 

之后的第四次和第五次变得顺理成章而且容易多了，那分别消耗了托尼的一件衬衫和整打吹口哨糖，他相信史蒂夫完全明白了这是什么，而他甚至没有给自己来一拳好让托尼•史达克从84楼穿窗而出。

 

但他们的第六次接吻糟糕透顶。托尼猜为世界和平吵架肯定是最烂的前奏，他都差不多习惯自己这么义正言辞并且充满正义感了。

史蒂夫一副又累又失望的表情，那表情可以荣登托尼的警报名单前三，他没法让自己看着那表情，天晓得为什么，史蒂夫一定有某种让他脑子停止运作的秘诀，他完全没法控制自己为此做蠢事。

结果就是他们更猛烈地吵了接下去的一架。托尼都不知道那怎么发生的，之后他把自己埋在地下室整个晚上毫无建树，愚蠢地开始打算把自己的装甲拆开一遍再装回去。他得装个史蒂夫•罗杰斯过滤键，他受够了这些，如果有一秒钟他能想点别的，他大概就能恢复过来变回一个头脑清楚没有把螺栓砸得满地都是的托尼•他妈的只有钱•史达克。

凌晨史蒂夫在厨房里发现他的时候他已经喝得够醉，坐在水斗里大放Thunderstruck*并且大吼大叫。考虑到他造成的公害，史蒂夫完全有理由把他塞进下水道。

但在一整段混乱不清以后他们接吻了，天知道是怎么发生的，那吻尝起来像血和生铁，一直到它停下来托尼才意识到史蒂夫在回吻他。

他们就那么互相瞪了几十秒。鼻尖顶着鼻尖，甚至没有半点呼吸，然后再靠近，嘴唇挨着嘴唇，一次，分开再一次，吻起来像是渴极了的人在发作死前晕眩。

 

他们把这件事变得没完没了起来。

他的管家必须提出警告的是，他们简直没法停掉这个。就好像鹦鹉学会一个新词那样，你根本没法让他们不把这件事反复做个没完。

他们在高谈阔论的巴顿身后接过吻，后者正忙着挑剔脱口秀主持人的发胶；他们也在电玩之夜接吻，诀窍是事先引开所有人的注意力；托尼甚至在神盾主舰上抓到摄像机盲点。这只需要两秒钟，或者更短，这行为的有趣之处几乎超过了其意义本身。

然后，等到开始的盲目褪掉之后，托尼甚至给他们找到了更好的理由。他们的第七百次接吻，祝福世界和平，八百六十三次，希望渡渡鸟从没灭绝，九百次，娜塔莎的蓝色眼影像鬼怪，感谢她还没长出爬行类的鳞片，一千次以后统统变得像餐前祷告：谢谢空气、食物、呼吸、达尔文和直立行走。

“我在想我们如果现在在树上，爪子搭着爪子会是怎么样，”如果有人能在接吻马拉松的同时说话，一定是托尼，“直立行走值得十次热吻庆祝。”

他得到了十一次，附加一次赞美午餐，“胡椒和盐。”

早餐，早餐值得四次，“为了奶牛和木栅栏，小麦和黄油。”

史蒂夫的借口要老套一百倍，他会说“今天天气很好”和“你看上去很开心”，等到这变成习以为常，他和托尼还会更加偷懒，蓝色油漆值得五十次，浇上两球冰淇淋的热松饼可以换得、如果他们真的能达成的话、一百万次。

所以到现在，到你看到这行字为止他们还在为这目标努力着。

然后，最后，假使这件事对托尼有一点帮助那就是让他学会不要对永无止尽恐惧，并且知道爱情和数学真的分处不同脑半球。而如果他最后能碰到比这更神奇而美好的事情的话，他一定会为此震惊不已的。但在末日审判、海平面上升和热寂把所有人都干掉之前，他确实是希望这件事能没完没了、没完没了地持续下去的。

 

完


End file.
